sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Damon Evans
Mr. Damon Evans ' Damon is the eldest of four children. His eldest sister is named Kaitlyn and she was born five years after Damon. A year later his younger brother named Christian was born. This makes Damon six years old than Christian. Two years after his brothers birth is when his youngest sister named Isabella was born. Damon is eight years older than her. They were all born in Florence, Italy. After his youngest sister was born then they moved to the United States. Damon was eight, almost nine years old during this huge move. They moved around, from town to town trying to find the right place to settle down as a family. After two years of playing ring-around-the-houses, they finally decided to make Tucson, Arizona their home. Goes ByDamon NicknamesDamie ' }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'23 years old Row 3 title ' }'Scorpio Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Werewolf Row 5 title ' }'Golden Brown Row 6 title ' }'Very Dark Brown Row 7 title ' }'5'9" Row 8 title ' }'170 lbs Row 9 title ' }'Outlined Star, Arm Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Paramedic Row 16 title ' }'Auburn Pack A normal teenage boy with an affinity for angst and trouble is all you'd think about Damon from the outside. Once puberty hit his werewolf gene took effect on his body. Unfortunately, Damon got the gene from his father's side. At first he was scared but after having a talk with his father he became outraged. How could his father do this to him?! How could his father not tell him any of this prior to it happening?! His father felt guilty and told Damon he didn't know that the gene could be passed down. This caused his father to start drinking heavily. Damon watched as his dad that he use to love became more aggressive, mostly towards him and his mother. At the age of sixteen Damon decided that it was enough. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He managed to get the courage to stand up to his father. This fight got very violent, very fast, and resulted in Damon's father kicking him out of the house. Damon left the house with no questions asked. He figured with him being gone maybe his father would lighten up on the drinking and provide a better life for his siblings. Soon after he got kicked out Damon dropped out of high school. He wandered around aimlessly until he found a pack of werewolves. Finally, someone to help him learn how to control his urges. They taught him things he would need to know to survive as a wolf. The pack also taught him things he had yet to figure out on his own. They encouraged him to go to school and become a contributing member of society. He got his G.E.D. and then went to school and became a paramedic. After spending a few months with the pack Damon decided to join the Auburn pack. Now year later he is still a member and he's following their leaders every word. The pack was his only family until the same fate befell his younger siblings. Now the four are reunited. He's closest to Kaitlyn and Christian, He tries to be close to Isabella but the age difference scares him a little bit. That doesn't stop him from being extremely protective over her though, especially because of his own womanizing ways and the knowledge of how other guys can be. However this does not stop him from being a ladies man nor does it stop him from his sarcastic ways and it certainly doesn't mess up his bad boy image. He's still going to live his life the way he wants to and hardly cares how it will affect others. Traitsfamily-oriented, charming, athletic, confident, and cunning. Quirksself-contained and reserved on the surface, only lets his emotions show when he's angry, can be very arrogant and thinks he's being confident, constantly plays word games, and dances around an issue like a pro. ' }'drinking and smoking. Row 2 title" ' }'girls, sex, his family, the auburn pack, the forest, and drinking.< Row 3 title ' }'vampires, his father, gushy feelings, prude girls, and not having freedom. Row 4 title ' }'being lit on fire. Row 5 title ' }'picking up chicks and mixing drinks. Row 6 title ' }'being interrupted, people who drag their feet, and being stared at by men. Row 7 title ' }'silver. Row 8 title ' }'''he's into trying out anything. Damon's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing he turns into a handsome multicolored wolf. The mixture of greys, tans, browns, ad black all speckled through his coat. The colors change throughout his coat in a cascade effect that starts off a jet black at the spine of his back then decreases to a charcoal grey before fading out to the lightest silver before meeting with shades of brown and tan before continuing to lighten to an all white belly. Around his eyes, edges of her ears, paws, and on her chest are a pure white. His snout starts off the pretty mixed color of tan and browns that follow his nose up in between his eyes and continues to his forehead beginning to turn grey and ending in black. His ears are a mixture of the beautiful colors. He can choose when to turn into his wolf form and but doesn't really enjoy being in his wolf form. Of course on the night of the full moon he must turn. His telepathic abilities only include those who are members to the Auburn Pack. He can not read or communicate with anyone else via their mind. Although in wolf form he can pack more of a punch and cause more damage, he can also do just fine in his human form. He always works out and he can access his enhancements if needed. Other than that Damon relies on his stunning personality to get him out of anything. He is a smooth talker when he needs to be which can come in handy. He never says anything he can't back up an he never takes on a challenge he knows he can't win. Every werewolves weakness is silver but his biggest weakness is his family. He'd do anything for them including give up his own life. Another weakness for him is the lack of self-belief that he could ever be the better person. He lacks confidence in this one area which can be the beginning of his downfall. He wants to make his family proud but he doesn't believe he can be the person they want him to be. He's also afraid of losing himself between trying to balance who he is and who he needs to be for them. Damon is like a girl when it comes to clothing. He loves it all and he owns one of everythig. Most of the time he'll stay chill in a t-shirt, jeans, and chucks but if he needs to dress to impress he has a closet full of suits, slacks, button down shirts, and ties of every kind. Rarely will you ever see this werewolf rocking a hat over his perfectly disheveled hairstyle. The '''Relationships Family: Kaitlyn Evans (sister), Christian Evans (brother), and Isabella Evans (sister). Best Friends: None. Pack Members: None. Romantically Interested In: Megan Davenport. Romantically Involved With: None.. Past Relationships: None. Sexual Encounters: Estella Octave. Photos of Damon in Action Ventimiglia10.jpg Ventimiglia08.jpg Ventimiglia09.jpg Ventimiglia11.jpg Ventimiglia07.jpg Ventimiglia15.jpg Party4.jpg Party3.jpg Normal 18.jpg Ventimiglia16.jpg NUP 108534 0793.jpg Ventimiglia33.jpg NUP 108370 0389.jpg Wolf zoom.jpg Wolf.jpg